


NEW MILLENNIUM

by Atths2



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Love, Making Love, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millennium, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: New year, new resolutions!What happened after our lovebirds kissed on a New Year's Eve?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to @arlandria_22
> 
> Many many thanx to @atths_twice for her beta!!  
> Crystal, your help is much appreciated.

"The world didn't end,”

Mulder was worried how Scully might react to kissing her, let alone in a public place. He had to admit that good timing had never been his thing, though he had been trying. He lost count of how many times he had _wanted_ to make a move on her, but there had always been something stopping him. Lately, however, he was much more flirtatious with her. He had even taken her on a date, of sorts, if a late night baseball lesson could be called a date.

She had also seemed much more relaxed around him, allowing his random touches instead of shrugging them off. She had even been smiling at his innuendos. With the given opportunity of simply blaming any of his advances on New Years Eve, he decided to be bold and take a chance. If it was a disaster, he could state that he had gotten caught up in the moment. But then… her soft smile reassured him, even before she spoke.

"No it didn't."

Maybe it was because of the painkillers he had been given, or the fact that they had almost lost each other, or… it was simply because it was New Year’s Eve, but he was giddy that she had accepted his lips on hers without even blinking.

He placed his uninjured arm around her shoulders, pulling her in a tight embrace as they walked out the hospital, and headed to the car. This… this could finally be their year.

"You know Scully, we still have some time to celebrate," he said with a wink as she helped him take off his jacket when they entered his apartment.

“Like you're capable of anything in this state,” she retorted with a smile.

“Aww Scully, it is just an arm. I still have another one… and well… the rest of my body is in pretty good shape.” He tried to add some mirth into this situation. He hated the fact she almost lost her life, again, because of him. He knew she didn't hold him responsible for anything, but he couldn't stop blaming himself for all the shit that happened in her life since she was partnered with him. It seemed like it was never-ending.

  
"Mulderrr,” she warned him, a corner of her lip crooking up. She already knew the way his mind worked and she was not a bit surprised by his innuendo. And gosh did she want to act on it. "It's bed time for you. Now, let's go." She guided him to the bedroom, helped him to undress and covered him with a blanket as he laid down.

"Will you stay?" he asked, already half asleep, as the drugs took over.

"Yes. I'm just going to take a quick shower." She smiled at him as he drifted away before she had even finished her sentence.

Of course she was going to stay, where else would she go? It was past midnight, she was tired and he was injured. She had a responsibility as his doctor. But if she was completely honest with herself, she simply _wanted to_ stay. She was drawn to him like a magnet and if that kiss they shared earlier implied something more, she won't let it go to waste this time. As terrified she might be, she wants to be close.

Her eyes darted to his shirtless, relaxed body sprawled across his bed, and she thought of the moment his warm breath brushed her lips, and how she instantly felt the familiar aching need between her legs. She had wanted him for so long, that kiss did nothing to quiet her desire.

It was the same need she felt right now, standing under the shower letting the hot water wash away the rough day, leaving it behind her. In stressful days like this, the need would intensify. She was an expert in finding her own release; she had been doing it almost every night for the past seven years. Whether it was in the confines of her bedroom or under motel sheets that smelled of bleach, he was always part of her fantasies. Today she finally got the glimpse of what his lips would taste like and she wished she could consume him whole. At this moment however, he was injured and drugged with painkillers, she couldn't count on him no matter how bold her thoughts may be.

She leaned against the wet tile and closed her eyes, letting her hand roam over her wet body, massaging her breasts, before her fingers slid down to her slick folds. She let herself drown in the familiar feeling of her fingers stroking and circling around her clit. Vivid pictures of his firm hands and soft lips on her sensitive skin flashed in the back of her eyelids.

She imagined he was the one touching her and she wished his lips were sucking on her slick skin. She moaned, brushing over her swollen clit, feeling it pulsing in time with her heart. A jolt of electricity rushed through her body and she slipped her middle finger inside, starting to glide it in and out. With her other hand, she grabbed her breast and pinched her erect nipples, emulating the way his hands would do it.

There was something extremely erotic in the fact that there was only a wall separating them. She secretly wished he could see her, the thought itself arousing her even more. How would he react to see her pleasuring herself? How would shereact if he saw her? A second finger joined the first and she worked them in and out, imagining Mulder's fingers touching her there.

She started to pant, her other hand now moving all over her slick body. Her movements grew frantic as her fingers dove deeper into her pussy. She started to circle her bundle of nerves with her thumb, when suddenly she felt a sensory overload, almost as though _he_ was all around her.

"Oh Mulder..." she whimpered, as a storm brewed inside her. Her release was approaching faster than she had anticipated. "Ugh… uhmmm..." She tilted her head back, biting her bottom lip as a shock rushed through her shuddering body and she hoped the water falling over her body and the tiles was enough to silence her cries.

The sound of a deep growl startled her. It was then that she noticed a dark figure standing at the door of the bathroom through the shower glass. She quickly turned off the shower and opened the door.

“Jesus, Mulder," she breathed out, realizing it was him.

He was leaning against the door frame, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. His lids were half open, his dark gaze scanning her naked, wet body, as he held his semi-erect penis in his hand. There were wet traces over his hand, his boxer shorts and few spots on the floor in front of his bare feet. His penis was slowly shrinking, and it was then that she realized that the groan she heard, was the sound of his climax.

  
"Did you just...?" she whispered, not hiding the shock on her face, as she suddenly became self aware. No man had ever seen her masturbating, it was a strictly private activity. Now that he had heard her, and obviously seen her, she felt exposed and intimidated. She grabbed a towel to cover herself.

"I’m sorry. I had to go to the bathroom and..." He breathed out, noticing her discomfort. He quickly put his wilting erection back into his shorts, as though to minimize the awkwardness of the situation. As if that would help at this point.

"It's… it’s okay, Mulder." She stepped toward him, and placed a finger over his lips to shush him.

If it was any other day, and if he hadn’t kissed her earlier, and if he was any other man, she wouldn't have even considered masturbating as she had, knowing there was even the slightest chance she could be caught. But this was Mulder, the man she trusted implicitly. Seeing and hearing what watching her had done to him, she felt a slight stir in her groin, which emboldened her.

"You enjoyed the show?" she asked, pointing to the mess he had made, the corner of her lip crooking up in a shy smile. She could let this incommodious situation take over, but she quickly decided to make it easier for both of them. It was no longer a time for hiding nor denying.

And besides, this was _her_ fault.

He chuckled, still flushed in his face. She gave him a peck on his lips before she dried herself off.

"Mind if I join you in bed?" she asked, already knowing his answer.

It wouldn't be the first time they shared a bed, but it would be the first time they had experienced something so private and intimate between them. They both knew that tonight in his bed, would not only be friends and partners. They had been dancing around their real feelings for far too long and she certainly wouldn’t let this chance of a possible shift in their relationship slip away. Including this most recent unpleasant situation, nothing ever happened in their lives in any normal way, so why would this aspect between them be any different?

They got into bed and snuggled under the covers. She placed a soft kiss on his chest as he held her with his uninjured arm.

"You looked gorgeous out there, you know?" he whispered, kissing her temple and she blushed. Even though they had never even touched, he knew they opened a new chapter and he was curious how it was going to unfold. Her answer was a light hum as she ground her body into him. She never felt safer than when she was in his arms.

Spent from the day's activities, they finally drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt the warm ray of sunshine coming in through the blinds, playing over her closed lids. She tangled herself deeper into the warmth and coziness of the bed, not yet ready to open her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept so well. The sense of someone else's presence in the room, and the unfamiliar scent of the sheets around her, forced her to carefully open one eye and observe her surroundings.

She winced as she realized it was not her room. Turning over quickly, she saw Mulder lying on his back, still asleep. The events of last night flashed back and she blushed at the thought, feeling embarrassed. She sobered up instantly.

What had she done?

Since when was she so bold and shameless in this relationship? Yes, they were very flirty with each other, but they always had been, that was true. She knew it was obvious to everyone, including themselves, that they cared for each other more than as friends. She wanted him. In fact, she had wanted him very badly, for a very long time, and she knew he wanted her too.

The sexual tension between them could be cut with the knife. But, they were still not there. They still had some boundaries, which protected their partnership and what happened last night was not the way any professional partners or friends should behave. It was hard for her to even begin to explain why she had acted the way she did last night, but she definitely knew this was the point of no return. Now that it was staring her in the face, she was not sure if she was entirely ready.

She needed some time to process and rationalize what had happened. She quickly got up and got dressed. Before she left the apartment, she brought his pills and a glass of water to his room and set them on his nightstand next to his bed.

___________________

The distant sound of a closing door and a lock turning from the outside, awakened him and made his body tense and for a moment, all of his senses on alert. Sharp pain in his shoulder reminded him of recent events. The familiar scent of Scully’s hair and skin filled his nostrils. He turned onto his good side, looking at the still warm, crumpled sheets where her body was just minutes ago. He realized then, it was her at the door… leaving.

Shit.

He should have left the bathroom last night the moment he saw her in the shower. He wanted to, at first. He would never spy on her, he respected her privacy. He respected _her_.

But just an hour before that, she had returned his kiss, and even made a flirty comment when they had gotten to his apartment; he thought this time they might actually move forward. Arousal simply took over when he saw her naked, pleasuring herself, as she whispered his name. He could not control himself. What a terrible mistake.

She was probably worried about him too much to leave him alone overnight, so she had behaved as though everything was fine. Now she was gone and he wondered if this time they would also leave this unspoken and sitting heavily between them. They certainly had time on their hands at the moment, both of them on paid leave for the next week.

He got out of bed to make some coffee and then sprawled out on the couch, staring at the turned off TV. The worst thing was that as much as he felt guilty for invading her privacy, graphic pictures of her able fingers working her pussy flashed in front of his eyes, whether he kept them closed or open. He could not stop thinking of the way his name sounded when she breathed it out. He had never witnessed anything so erotic in his life, had never even dared to dream of it before. Unable to stop it, he got hard again. This was going to be a long day.

A week.

Maybe even a month.

_____________

"Dana, honey are you alright?" The voice drew attention from the plate in front of her and to her mother. She realized she was simply stirring the spoon around, not being mentally present. "You're quiet today."

After she had left Mulder's apartment, she didn't want to be alone. Remembering that her mother had called her, asking her for a lunch date on New Year's, so she went there. She needed a warm, familiar face who would distract her from the mixture of thoughts and feelings she was fighting at the moment.

“I'm fine, mom. Just a little bit tired." She smiled at her, trying to sound convincing.

"How is Fox? Will he recover soon?"

The question was, will _she_ recover? Will she ever be able to look him in the eyes again? Will she ever stop thinking about him holding his penis in his hand while staring at her? Will she ever be able to work next to him?

“Dana?"

“Uhm… sorry, yeah, he'll be fine.”

  
Her mother was not a fool and she could tell when something was going on. She knew that Mulder would be fine before she even asked. She also knew her daughter well enough to know that she had spent the night at his place. Usually, she knew the boundaries and didn't insist on anything Scully wasn't ready to share. And she was grateful for that.

“They say new year, new resolutions,” her mother said as she smiled and stood up to clean the table.

Yes, her mother was not a fool.

It was late afternoon when she left her mother's place and headed home to change her clothes and pick up some of her stuff. She quickly checked her answering machine, but there were no messages. He hadn’t even called her cell. Knowing him, that was not unusual.

He was probably feeling guilty and ashamed for what happened and he wouldn't insist on any communication as she had been the one to decide to leave. He always respected her will. Making a decision, to not avoid the easier path and simply run away. She was going to face the situation between them and these jumbled feelings. She didn’t know how, but she would.

That was her New Year's resolution.


	3. Chapter 3

She let herself into his apartment later that night with her spare key. She didn't know if she'd find him asleep or not, so she decided not to disturb him by knocking. He was just coming out of the kitchen with a steamy mug in his hand. Their eyes met in the dark hallway of the apartment as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey,” she said simply, feeling slight guilt for even leaving in the first place. She hated the fact that she was such a coward when it came to their relationship. "I went to get some stuff from home, so I can take care of you while you heal." He could hear the doctor inside her speaking while she was placing her bag on the floor next to the door. "I thought it would be easier if I spent some time here… if you… let me."

He smiled but still kept silent, staring at her and she felt lost for a moment, insecurity seeping out of her. "I..." She could feel tension building around them, many unspoken words floating in the air. The silence was almost unbearable and she wished she could just disappear. Maybe this idea of coming back was bad.

"You want some tea?" he asked, breaking the silence. "It's your favorite.” He pointed to the kitchen where he just made it minutes ago.

"Sure." She smiled with relief. "But let me check your wound first. I need to change the bandages."

____________________________

The next couple of days they mainly spent watching old movies, enjoying take out food and playing games. It felt very domestic, surreal for two of them, but it was a welcome change in their hectic lives. They didn't mention specific events from New Years Eve, but they did allow themselves to act more comfortable around each other; more relaxed. Almost like a couple, she would dare to say.

They shared his bed and they shared soft pecks on the lips here and there.

Six actually. In five days. No tongues included. Not that she was counting.

The biggest problem was that she got aroused very often around him, especially when she took care of the wound touching his bare skin. She wished she could just get some relief to ease her tension. She was not in any position to masturbate because she didn't really need a reprise of the other night. As much as she wanted him, she couldn't jump his bones because he was injured. Though he was healing quite fast.

"You are not a doctor, Scully. You're a magician!" he exclaimed, when she removed the sling, and he could finally use his arm on his own. "I am sure I'd be still in pain if you weren’t taking care of the wound with those little golden hands of yours." She rolled her eyes as she laughed at his joke. He made them quite a lot these days, acting as though he was almost happy to be injured, just so he could have her attention all the time.

"So after this weekend we'll be good to go back to work, huh?"

"Aww Scully, do we have to?" he asked with a pout.

"Bed, Mulder,” she said, using her best bossy voice, though her mouth crooked into a smile.

________________

Tonight, she had just finished changing the bandage on his arm, when her body shivered, feeling his warm breath brush over the side of her neck, right under the ear.

"Thank you,” he said softly, slowly kissing her cheek, letting his lips linger seconds longer than necessary. The heat of his mouth warmed her all the way through and it was getting too hard to bear with his proximity. She swallowed a lump and her heart started to race.

"Mulder..." It was barely a whisper, but he knew what she wanted to say. He took her by her hips and pulled her closer between his legs making her body press against his chest.

Sitting on the bed, her cleavage was right at his eye level and he placed a slow sensual kiss on her exposed collarbone. His mouth delicately traveled up her neck, leaving a wet trace over the jugular, before landing at her earlobe, his breathing deep.

"I want you,” he said, his deep, low voice sending tingles down her spine, as he nibbled at her lightly. A whimper escaped her throat and her hands found their way into his hair, her fingers digging into the back of his head.

She wanted him too. Very. Much.

His hands tucked under her shirt, not missing his chance to brush his fingers over her bare skin. He pulled her shirt slowly up her body and over her head. Their bodies slightly pulled apart and their darkened eyes met in silence, as they both studied each other's face.

He felt an immediate stirring deep in his groin as her lips parted and her tongue moistened her lips. Her gaze was lustful and her skin flushed. Their chests were rising and falling, as they breathed heavily, their breathing pattern falling in sync as the air in the room became heated. Aroused Scully was his ultimate fantasy and what he saw in her expression was enough to move forward without any words from her, as he knew she wanted it as much as he did.

He traced his fingers up her spine, reaching the clasp of her bra, and in one swift motion removed it from her body. Only then did he move his eyes from her's, his gaze roaming over her exposed chest. He drew her closer and his hands slipped to cup her breasts, placing an open mouthed kiss in between. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of her skin and it took him seconds to begin laving one and then the other breast with his lips and tongue. Her back arched and an _Oh_ slipped from her lips, when he sucked in one of her pebbled nipples.

She was grateful for his tight grip around her waist, as her knees weakened, and she felt like she might melt into the ground. His hands and his mouth were everywhere at once, suckling, nibbling, licking her sensitive skin and her hips involuntary started to grind into him. The tangle of heat between her legs was beyond endurance, the tension from the last couple of days coming to the surface. She was aching for his touch down there.

He stood up and quickly their hands started to pull at the remaining items of clothing, until they formed a messy pile on the floor and their naked bodies were exposed to the humid air. He picked her up easily and fell into the bed with her. Neither of them spoke, their urgency and need taking precedence over everything else.

She felt his heat all over her skin as his body hovered over her. He pressed his lips to hers, her mouth instantly opening and their tongues met in a long, fervent, passionate dance. She realized it was their first kiss tonight. It was the first time she tasted him and she knew already she would never get tired of his pillowy soft lips.

Their mouths were unstoppable, devouring each other, kissing every available part of their faces and necks; marking, nibbling, claiming. She brought her hands to his face, stroking, caressing and learning his mesmerizing features with her fingertips. Her skin burned under his roaming hands and she ached for more contact. She slipped her hands over his shoulder blades and down the firm muscles of his back, as she pulled him on top of her. Her whole body vibrated, feeling his moist skin covering her own, his hard groin poking into her lower belly. Her stomach fluttered and heat pooled within her pulsing entrance.

“Touch me,’ she breathed into his mouth, taking his hand and guiding it to her burning center. He brushed his fingers over her swollen lips before starting to stroke and circle her moistened, sensitive clit. "Oh, God. _Jesus_." she panted, a drugging sensation rushed through her body.

This was one of these moments she was thankful for his photographic memory. She knew he remembered her own fingers pleasuring herself as he used the exact pattern. But his fingers felt much better.

_Way better._

He grunted into her ear, intoxicated by her sound, her trembling body, her wet core, and her flushed skin. She responded to his touch and he felt like he was dreaming.

He lowered his mouth down to the fiery skin of her neck, her collarbone and swollen breasts until he reached her erect nipple. He sucked and circled and nibbled as his two fingers slipped inside her and started to move them in and out. She arched her back, desperate to feel all of him against her, wanting to melt into his body. Her hands clutched at his back, her fingernails scraping down his spinal column. Her breath struggled to leave her throat as his tongue and lips and teeth and fingers worked together harmoniously, every inward thrust bringing her closer to the edge. She felt herself leak down his fingers, as she bounced her hips up higher, trying to maximize the contact.

"Oh, God, Mulder.”

She grabbed him by his head and pulled him up to lock eyes with him. She had been too long without the touch of a man and he was driving her insane. She would implode if she waited another minute. Her womanhood tightened with the need to be filled by him.

  
"I need you. Badly.”

Her voice was hoarse and low. Her eyes dark. Her lips swollen. She shifted her body, her legs separating and his body slipped between. Her pulsing channel rippled with desire as she felt his hard length slide between her legs.

He took his cock in the hand and brushed it against her aroused clit, coating it in her wetness, before pushing it slowly inside. He was halfway in, when her body tensed, and a whimper escaped her throat as she felt the pressure of his thick cock against her tight walls.

"Need me to pull out?" he asked, stopping. His muscles strained as he tried to stay still, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside of her. She answered by thrusting her hips up and forcing his cock deeper inside until his balls were flush with her body.

"Jesus Christ,” he groaned, as her pussy clutched tight against his groin. "Fuck, Scully you feel so good." He started to move inside of her creating a rhythmic pace and she was meeting him thrust for thrust.

The room was soon filled with their panting, moans, and whimpers. The sounds of " _oh's_ " and " _ah's_ " were crashing against the walls as their movements became frantic. She raised her legs around his waist and the change of penetration made her cry out his name. She felt his shaft thrumming deep inside of her, hitting her cervix. He was huge and she could feel him pulsating in her throat.

She couldn't follow his wild pumping anymore, so she gripped hard to his firm arms and indulged in his love making. He was so focused, his face flushed. His skin was ablaze with sensation, the little hairs on his hands were standing up. He was so gorgeous, she could come just by watching him in his state of unraveling. She closed her eyes as heated bliss washed over her. The blood rushed through her veins almost painfully, her legs starting to tremble.

"Mul..." She swallowed her cries, the friction between their bodies set her on fire. Her body convulsed, jerked, and trembled, as she got lost in a massive wave of endless sensation. She was the most beautiful vision he had ever witnessed and it was enough to take him over the edge with her.

  
"Oh fuck,’ he groaned, the flood of pleasure rushing through his throbbing cock as stars exploded behind his shuttered eyelids as he spilled inside of her. He could feel her nails digging deep into his skin and he knew it was going to leave marks.

He had never cared less.

He fell on top of her, spent his body lifeless, and buried his head in the crook of her neck kissing her pulsating vein. She could feel his shuddering heart beating against hers. Her throat was dry and she felt pulsating ache between her legs. She was going to be sore, but this was exactly what she had needed. He felt her smile against his cheek and he shifted slightly, sliding from her, making her body shiver at the loss of his warmth.

"What is it?" he whispered, his voice still low. She looked at his smiling eyes, feeling warm and safe. At that moment she knew she had found her home.

"I am just glad I came back." He smiled back at her and placed a soft, loving kiss to her forehead, her eyelids, and her nose, ending at her lips.

"Me too." He answered lazily trailing his fingers over her moist, parted lips.

"Fuck Mulder!” she yelled, jumping from the bed. "You're bleeding!" She rushed to get a towel and new bandages, as he removed the old one that was soaked in blood.

"You are going to be the death of me one day, Scully," he joked and she rolled her eyes with a faint smile while cleaning his wound. "But not today."

They both laughed. They still had one more day until going back to work, but maybe they just might prolong it for one more week...


End file.
